User blog:TeamUnitedNerds/TeamUnitedNerd's Reviews
Our Youtube Hey. I am TeamUnitedNerds, writer of DBGVB who has finaly gotten an account. This is my review blog. This is where I review stuff. Just some stuff to keep in mind *I can refuse any request. *I'll actualy want to review less popular stories first. *I will ONLY REVIEW FANFICS AND PAGES OR OTHER REVIEWS! I will not review avatars or users. Don't even ask or I will jab out your eyes like HyperZergling poked mine out *If I take to long to review something, feel free to tell me. I deserve it *And SS11, I will not review your stories. I like my jabed out wooden eyes to be not bleeding, thank you. *I rate on a scale of 1-10, ten being the best. Regrets Reviews Pros *A nice, short poem *Very well written *It is a very good representation of Vegeta, and does a great job of expressing his evil deads Cons *A little too short *This is a minor complaint and I will not subtract any points for it, but the picture could have been better. TO be honest, it was so awsome I can't even come up with any real cons. Be proud of that Overal Rating A. I wish I was a good a writter as you. Keep writing fan fic poems. Dragon Ball GVB Review I know this is my story, but I will try to review it fairly Pros *Almost all of the Saga villians are original *The Sagas are pretty well though out and written *I did the impossible and gave Broly character development. I am so awsome. Not really *The Super Saiyan forms were handeled well mostly *Xiros was called "Interesting" By KV! *I think I did a good job of humor and character development *The ending is awsome, and I am very proud of it *The Spirit Bomb is not overused. In fact, it's used only once during the core saga *The end of the Calia saga, is epic. *The Beast of Hercule was a good idea *Very little fusion *Gohan had quite a large role *Plot arc, with the Universe slowly falling apart as the 7th Legendary Super Saiyan, was pretty cool, with lots of build up. *Casor is a very unique character. Try to find another that is a Universal Game Hunter that insulted Vegeta's mother *The writing was complemented by KV Cons *Maybe having King Cold just appear wasn't the best idea *There is far too many super saiyan forms, but at least I handeled then right *Recycling King Cold was, in retrospect, kind of dumb *The movies rely too much on old villians. *I left a few too much loose ends open, that don't get explained for a little too long. *Everyone knows instant transmition *Goku's slightly OOC *Not enough Uub. But to be fair, he was turned into Buu Buu during the Lilikan saga *Very few use of Dragon Balls. Instant title fail *Buu Buu was a little bit of a dumb way to get rud of Uub Overall Rating I can't really decide. It seems better than a B+ but lower than an A-. I think I'll just give it the A-. If anyone cares to challange that, tell me. Tamera Pros *A Saiyan with unknown race blood. A cool idea *I find here character unique. I like the fact that she insults all of her friends *She speaks the truth about Yamcha *I like the two sides, the rude and dissrespectful and the respectful. It's quite interesting. Cons *Oh no. It's another Pan *You could have extened her role a little more to show everything she did across the story Overall Rating As OC saiyans go, she's pretty good. There' s no too much emotion behind the character, but that's ok. And I find her pretty funny. Congrats. I like it. B+ Alone in the Cold and Dark Pros *Well written *It's a poem, and has a plot. Wow *You know what...I can't go on with this review. I have to pick up pieces of my brain from the floor. Cons *Can everyone please stop being a better writter than me? Category:Blog posts